Various methods for immobilizing a protein on an insoluble support have been described. The insoluble support, which commonly is a polymer, may immobilize the protein by physical adsorption, covalent bonding, or by entrapment. The support may be a natural support such as cellulose or a synthetic support such as polystyrene. Covalent bonding between the protein and the support gives a conjugate which is not readily separable into its different components. Physical adsorption offers some advantages over chemical bonding where it is desirable to remove the bound protein from the support. This may occur where the support is used to remove the protein from a process stream, as for example in cleaning a waste stream, or where spent enzyme must be removed from the support and replaced with fresh enzyme as is necessary in certain commercial processes. The use of ion exchange resins to immobilize enzymes is well known (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,943). The use of chelating groups to bind protein is less well known (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,563 and 3,912,593).